Final Revenge
by AshlayAvilion
Summary: Voldemort kills Ginny. Harry needs to get revenge, what happens when he does? Some scenes not suitable for all readers.
1. Double Trouble

This is my first time writing a story like this, so please forgive me if something is not up to par.

All these characters were invented by the ingenious J.K. Rowling. I wish I could have thought up such wonderful characters as these, but I didn't.

Warning: May be some scenes not suitable for all viewers. Read with caution!

**Chapter 1: Double Trouble**

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort sneered as he turned to his gathered group of most trusted followers. "We must do something to hit him hard. Sirius' and Dumbledore's deaths were evidently no enough. We have rid him of everything that he treasures most…except three things: the son of Arthur Weasley, the mudblood….and Ginny Weasley."

"Alright mate, we'll take that room, and you can take this one." Ron smiled mischievously as he led Hermione into one of the 2 rooms. "Come-on Hermione."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny moaned as Harry closed the door behind them. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," he breathed as he shimmied out of his pants and started to peel off his shirt. He lunged for Ginny and began to kiss her passionately. "Ginny, Ginny…" He stuck his hand up her dress and moaned as her hand came down below, caressing his cock gently, feeling it harden. He continued kissing her as he took her out of her dress, and tore off her thong. He unclasped her bra, and cupped her, and kissed her down her neck until he reached her breasts. In a quick sudden move she was under him and he had thrust himself into her, pushing harder and going deeper. Ginny moaned. Her back arched with each increasing movement until it stopped and all was still.

Meanwhile, the scene in the room next to them was more subdued. Hermione was three months pregnant and it was beginning to show. Her dresses, which were fairly revealing to begin with, no longer fit. The four friends had come to the USA on a vacation and had made it a point to make sure they went shopping with Hermione: for clothes for her, and her baby. They had been out of school for a while, they were now in their early twenties, and they loved to travel together.

"Have you told your parents yet? About…our baby?" asked Hermione as he lay beside him, on the Queen sized bed.

"Not yet." Before Hermione could lecture him, he added, "Have you told YOUR parents?"

Hermione sighed, "No, but I will."

"You've been saying that for the last two months. But let's forget about them and just have fun. We're on vacation, remember."

"You're right," Hermione agreed.

"Is that a piece of bra I see?" Ron asked, grinning seductively. "Let's see what it looks like!" In a quick motion he took of her shirt and pants. "A matching set, I see!"

"My turn!" Hermione giggled as she ripped off his shirt. "Nothing on here, and …oops!" She pulled off his pants and his boxers. "Nothing on her either!"

"Hermione!" Ron reprimanded, "We don't want to hurt they baby!" But he didn't untangle himself from her.


	2. Bundles of Death

All of these characters are from J.K. Rowling: the most amazing author on earth.

Thank you to "Ally" and "fuzzywuzzyteddybear" for reviewing!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Bundles of Death**

The next morning:

Ginny rolled over in bed and laid a hand on where Harry should be.

"Harry?" she called out, sitting up abruptly, but there was no answer. Then her gaze landed on a piece of paper on her night table. She quickly picked it up, and skimmed it.

"Dearest Ginny,

Have gone down with Ron to breakfast. Meet us there.

Love, Harry"

'Never one to write much,' thought Ginny as she dressed quickly.

As she neared the door, she found a paper slipped under it. It was an advertisement for a new store in town called Bundles of Love. It was a clothing store for pregnant women and their newborn baby.

'How convenient,' thought Ginny but didn't think anymore about it. As she walked out of her hotel room, she bumped into Hermione coming out of hers.

"Morning, did you get that flyer?" asked Hermione.

"The baby clothes one?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Yah, I did. Kind of spooky, like someone knew that's what we were coming here for."

"I did mention that we came for maternity clothes to the manager last night when we signed in. He probably put that flyer under our doors."

"Probably," Ginny agreed.

"Morning sleepyhead," Ron cooed when they walked into the dining room. "Ow!" as Hermione hit him over the head. "Raging hormones," Ron moaned as the massaged the goose egg forming on his head.

"What are our plans for today?" Ginny asked when they had all settle down to eat. "Cause Hermione and I got a flyer for baby and maternity clothes. It would be go to go look at that."

"When we were driving here last night, I saw an awesome-looking Quidditch shop that I really want to check out. How about you girls go look at clothes and Ron and I will go to that Quidditch store," Harry suggested.

Ron looked hopeful until Hermione objected, "But Ron, you were supposed to come with me to look for clothes!"

"Yah," Ron said, disappointed. "Hey Harry, maybe I can catch with you later," he suggested.

"Ok, so you, Hermione, and Ginny will go clothes shopping and I'll go to the Quidditch shop. If there's anything interesting, I'll come meet up with you guys, and then Ron and I'll go back to the Quidditch store. Sounds good?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Ginny said hesitantly.

"I'll come quickly, I just want to check it out," Harry reassured.

"See you soon," Harry said as he dropped off the other three at the clothes store. Ron looked hopefully at the car until Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store.

Harry sighed and drove a few blocks further to park in front of the small Quidditch shop. He walked in and gazed in amazement at the tons of different items for sale. There were racks of robes – different sizes and colors – and Harry could see a room by the racks, which looked like a sizing room for custom made robes. But soon he was distracted by the newest broom on display.

'Ron would love this shop.' Harry thought about how much his best mate was a Quidditch fan. 'I should get him.'

As he was walking to the door, he noticed a large display of miniature Quidditch players flying around on brooms. 'Maybe I could get one for Ron's birthday. He would love it.'

He saw that they weren't too expensive and attempted to open the display case to grab one but he couldn't open it.

"Need help with something?" he heard a voice say behind him.

He spun around to see a short, old man, with a short grey beard and miss-matched clothes. He fitted right in with the shop stuffed with Quidditch knick-knacks.

"Yah, my friend is really into Quidditch. I thought he would like one of these for his birthday, but I can't seem to open this case."

"It has a charm on it, so people wont' be tempted to steal any," The man flicked his wand towards the case, and it opened. "Is there a specific colour you want?"

Harry thought and noticed one in blue robes that was expertly zooming around the others. "That blue one," Harry said decisively.

The old man looked at him suspiciously but finally grabbed the blue robed man and walked over to the counter. He fished out a small cage from underneath the counter and put the flying Quidditch player in it. Harry paid the old man and started to walk to the door.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? We have the best robe selection in this whole state!" The shopkeeper said emphatically.

This old man made Harry feel nervous and so he started to slip further towards the door.

"Uh…not at the moment. I've got to go now. Nice meeting you."

The old man just 'harrumphed' and disappeared into the fitting room.

'Crazy old man,' Harry reassured himself as he started his car. Because they had decided to vacation in muggle territory, they had also decided to act as much like muggles as they could. He knew the Quidditch shop he had just been in was not visible to any muggle eye. It would just look like a run down old store. But to the wizard or witch eye, they could see what it truly was.

As he drove down the street, suddenly there appeared an ambulance, fire truck, and police car, all going the same way he was. He let them pass and followed them down the road. Suddenly his heart stopped. They were stopping at Bundles of Love. He tried to reassure himself as he stepped on the brakes and got out of the car. He managed to walk through the front doors before a police man blocked his way. But he had seen enough. Lying mangled on the floor, saturated in blood, was Ron, Hermione, and his beloved Ginny.

A half hour before…

Ron and Ginny had been waiting outside of a dressing stall for Hermione to come out and show them what she was trying on. Soon the door opened and there Hermione stood, in a short black dress.

"You look beautiful," Ron exclaimed. He wrapped Hermione in a big hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She knew he was just doing it so they could get out of the store quicker but she played along. She grabbed Ron and dragged him backwards in to the stall.

'Oh brother,' Ginny muttered as she saw Ron grin and the door closed behind them.

"Mhm," Hermione moaned as Ron kissed her passionately. "You're getting better at this."

They stopped for a minute looking deep into each other's eyes, remembering the beginning, and when they had first met. But then Hermione pressed her lips against Ron's and they were swung away into their own little world.

Ginny sat down on the bench in front of the stall and waited for the reappearance of her brother and sister-in-law. 'This could take awhile,' she thought.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Ron staggered out, looking dazed. Hermione followed in the same condition.

"Uh… are we done here?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"What? Oh…" Ron stuttered, looking down at his sister, as if he had only remembered that she was there too. "Yeah, I guess. Let's go."

Together, they walked to the cashiers. Just as they reached the foyer, they suddenly heard screams. They saw a bright light and nothing more.

Harry couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

He remembered a police officer talking to him, asking if he knew the three people. He could only murmur a faint yes.

He remembered being taken to the police station, and getting asked lots of questions. But the memories in between were foggy and vague.

He remembered being brought to his hotel room and being told to rest.

He remembered a guard outside his door. But then he fell into a deep sleep, and didn't remember anything for while. The last memory he had was feeling so desperately lost and alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter….please review and tell me if you liked it and what I could change!


End file.
